Inuyasha story
by piccolosgirl
Summary: This is a story one of my friends wrote. Her computer evil Betty as she likes to call it does not work so I wanted to do this for her. Inuyasha story is basically a side story out of the main story. Inuyasha and friends meet new people and the group grows
1. Default Chapter

Iuyasha Story 

Chapter One: "Hello Liyoko!"

Inuyasha sat against a tree, watching the fire blazing steadily in the middle of his encampment Sango was munching on her cup of noodles as Kagome pulled other goodies from her bag and handed them around. Miroku was near the girls, staring absentmindedly at his right hand.

Inuyasha looked up suddenly, his vision snapping back into focus. He wasn't sure but he thought he had smelled … yes! There it was again. He sniffed a few more times to be sure. He grinned, if he was right … he know exactly who it was. He stood and faced the direction the smell was coming from.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell something." And with that he rushed into the woods.

"We should probably fallow him." Said Sango, Chap Stick halfway to her mouth.

"Most likely." Said Miroku, looking up from his hand.

Kagome stood and stared after Inuyasha. Her face contorted into a worried frown. Finally after only moment's contemplation she set off to follow Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked between each other and stood to follow.

"C'mon Kirara." said Shippo over his sucker and he and Kirara stood to follow the others.

Inuyasha was standing in front of a thick tree, a triumphant grin spread across his face. He had him cornered now. If he tried to run for it, Inuyasha would see him for sure. Inuyasha swiftly reached around the tree and grabbed a hold of the person there.

When Kagome arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha was holding … himself? It was a kid version of Inuyasha, from his red cloths right down to his cute...brown? … ears. She rubbed her eyes to be sure. Nope, he was still there.

Sango and Miroku skidded to a halt beside Kagome. They looked at Kagome's face, which resembled that of someone who found out her best friend hated them. They glanced at Inuyasha and did a double take. Their jaws dropped in unison.

"You can quit starin'!" Inuyasha snapped. "It's just my little wannabe of a brother."

"Yeah… sto… sto ... achoo!" said the boy, sniffing.

Sango looked at the boy, her face softening. She smiled and walked slowly towards the pair. "Aww!" she said quietly taking the boy form Inuyasha and cradling him in her arms.

"Hey! What're you doin!?" Inuyasha asked, looking dumbfounded.

Sango ignored him. Instead she proceeded in wiping the boy's nose gently with the cloth she usually tied around her waist. The boy glanced at Inuyasha and began to squirm. It didn't matter, he was too ill to put up much of a fight and he finally succumbed to Sango's gentle rocking. He seemed to enjoy being babied, but he kept glancing at Inuyahsa and screwing up his face like he hated it. Finally he feel a sleep, too tired to stay a wake any more.

"He's burning up!" said Miroku removing his hand from the boy's forehead.

"Let's take him back to camp and lay him down, the poor thing.' said Sango soothingly.

"Wait! We're not taking that brat with us!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone turned to leave.

"Inuyasha! Don't be a baby, his harmless, and sick." Said Kagome over her shoulder.

Sango gently laid the boy down and covered him with her spare shirt. She bundled up her skirt and put it beneath his head.

"We need to keep him warm to break the fever. I'll go get some water from the stream to wipe his face" said Sango, then she left.

Inuyahsa slumped into camp where everyone else had settled in and sulkily sat down against his tree.

Sango returned with her socking wet sash and wringed it out off to the side. She then neatly folded it and placed it on the boy's head. She looked over at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed and his face pointed directly at the ground.

Sango stared at him, ignoring his sulky mood. She hoped for a response.

Inuyasha felt Sango's gaze boring into him. He didn't what to respond but as her gazed lingered his temper got the best of him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Who is this boy?" she asked calmly.

"Liyoko, my little brother, son of my mother and another man." Inuyasha said solemnly, arms crossed, eyes down unblinking to the fire. "He is a half demon, like me. His father was a cat demon. He's been following me for quite a while. He was born when I was bound to the tree."

"How do you know about him, then?" Sango asked glancing down at Liyoko who was sweating profusely. She took the sash from his forehead and whipped the sweat away, grinning at his adorable snore.

"When I was pinned to the tree by the arrow he found me and pulled it out. I awoke, but I was still bound to the tree by Kikyo's spell. Kaede scared him away and put the arrow back, but not before I could talk to him."

"Oh, what did he want?" she asked looking at him once again.

"To meet me. Our mom talked about me."

"And are you angry with him?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked over at him surprised. He hadn't realized he was listening, and he was quite starteled his question. He closed his eyes and grinned.

"Of course I am mad. That coward left me there."

"Well he was probably frightened! Wouldn't you be too if Kaede came running at you"" Sango said defensively.

Kagome stooped tickling Shippo and looked up. She was curious about the answer to this question, too. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to the fire once more as he thought about it.

"I'unno." He said quietly.

Liyoko mooned and began to stir. Sango looked down at him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He can't be older then six." Said Kagome.

"Six demon years." Said Sango. "He could be anywhere around 20 years human."

Liyoko tried to sit up but Sango gently pushed him back down onto the makeshift pillow.

"There, now. You're safe!" Sango said softly. "Don't worry about moving, now. We'll take care of you. Your ill."

"N…no! Inuyasha doesn't get sick, and Liyoko doesn't either!" he said, then started to cough.

"Inuyasha does get sick." said Kagome.

Sango took the towel and started to wipe his forehead . she watched Kagome fumble through her bag and poll out a bottle of purple liquid. She poured some into a spoon thanking her mom the whole time, and held it out for Sango to take.

"what is it?" Sango asked.

" It sounds like Liyoko has the flu. If he takes this he'll get better really soon." Kagome said.

"Okay" Sango said, taking the spoon and bring it to Liyoko's lips after propping his head up in here arm.

He outright refused. He turned his head and kept his lips pressed tightly together.

"Take it, Liyoko. It'll make you better!" Sango pleaded.

Liyoko shook his head. He crossed his arms and looked stubbornly off into the distance.

Kagome edged close to Inuyasha, grinning. Held behind her back was the bottle of purple liquid. She tugged on Inuyasha's ear with her free hand and looked at Liyoko.

"Hey, quit it!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Liyoko! Look here!" Kagome said, ignoring Inuyasha. "Inuyasha will drink it! He's not scared. He's not afraid of anything."

Liyoko closed his eyes to show her that he wasn't listening. Steadily, thought, one of his eyes began to peep open.

"I will?" asked Inuyasha. "No I won't"

"yes you will. You will because your brave." Said Kagome pretending to poor the liquid into the spoon.

"I'm not doing any favors." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes you are . . ." Kagome said.

"Ugh! It smells awful!"

"Well to bad. Drink it and like it."'

"No!"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome warningly. "Si…"

"Alright, alright." Said Inuyasha, taking the spoon and pretending to drink it. "Mmm…. good." he said flatly.

"See? C'mon." said Sango, nudging the spoon towards Liyoko.

After a few moments he opened his mouth and allowed Sango to feed him the medicine. Sango smiled and then pulled the cover up to his chin. She winked at him.

"okay, now. Get some rest and you should feel better in the morning." Said Sango in a soothing voice.

"That includes you, Miroku." Said Sango sternly. "And you Shippo and Kirara. We had all probably get some sleep. I can tell that tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Shippo rolled up with Kirara and fell asleep. Miroku closed his eyes, still leaning against the tree. Inuyasha watched Kagome and Sango snuggle up beside Liyoko and go to sleep.

After a few minutes when he was sure everyone was a sleep he made a face at Liyoko.

"Aww… just because he's cute let's treat him like a king." Mumbled Inuyasha in a high pitched mocking voice. "Stupid girls." And he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Miroku smiled.


	2. Liyoko's First Battle

Chapter Two: "Liyoko's First Battle 

Liyoko opened his eyes. The forest. Had it been a dream? What exactly had happened? Oh yeah! That purple liquid stuff he drank! Did he feel better? He concentrated on his body. Oh! He did feel much better.

He sat up. Sango was sitting at his feet; stoking a fire. She seemed to be the only one around.

"Oh your awake!" Said Kagome walking back to camp with Shippo on her shoulder and a few armfuls of wood.

Liyoko nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, then drink this." Said Sango, moving to his side with a bowl of broth. "You need something in your stomach. It'll make you feel better."

Liyoko took it and quickly drank it all down. It tasted really good! He smiled and then suddenly hic-upped.

"You drank it too fast." Said Sango, laughing at his adorable hic-ups.

Miroku rushed into the camp looking like he had run the whole way there.

Sango and Kagome both looked at him.

"Take Kagome and Liyoko somewhere safe!" He commanded between breaths. "There's a demon headed this way. Really powerful."

"Right!" Said Sango, standing.

"He's after Kagome so hide her."

Sango and the others started to gather their things. Even Liyoko got up and helped by doing what the others asked him to. They piled everything into Kagome's basket.

"Kilota," Sango said and Kilala grew big.

Sango grabbed Liyoko and put him up onto Kirara's back. Kagome got onto her bike and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. She kicked off the ground and began peddling hard. Kilala flew beside the bike, Sango gripping onto Liyoko, who sat in front of her.

"What would they want me for?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. We need to find a place to hide quickly." Sango said scanning around.

She spotted a hole at the base of a tree large enough to fit them all inside. She put Liyoko's hands firmly on Kilrlr's neck and told her to stop.

She got off and examined the hole. The inside was big enough to hold them, and there was a small hole in the back, she could bust through if needs arise. But this same hole could be their downfall. What if they were surrounded? Was it worth the risk?

Off in the distance a roar sounded that caused Sango to make a quick decision. She ran to Kilala, pulled Liyoko down and told him to go into the hole.

"Kilala, get small and get into the hole." She said.

Kilala did as she was told.

Sango went to Kagome, who had stopped when she did. She commanded her to take Shippo into the hold and watch Liyoko while she hid the bike and supplies. She watched Kagome disappear into the hold and began to drag the bike away. She did not like leaving them alone in that hole.

Kagome held Shippo close to her. The space was fine now, but it would be a lot worse when Sango squeezed in.

She looked at Liyoko. He looked extremely calm. He was starring out of the back hole. His brown ears twitching every which way.

She felt Shippo shiver against her.

"Hey, Shippo, it's okay! Calm down, it's nothing new. We've been through this before." Kagome said, trying to calm him down.

"It's different!" said Shippo shakily.

Liyoko glanced at Shippo. He let out a sigh and then almost immediately put a convincing smile on his face.

"It's okay, Shippo!" He said.

Shippo looked at him, still shaking.

"Look what I can do!" He picked up three rocks and began to juggle them.

Shippo stopped shaking and he and Kagome both began to smile.

"Wow." Thought Kagome. "Inuyasha would never do this." She watched Liyoko's expression as he did a one handed handstand, still juggling. "He's nothing like Inuyasha. He's way to nice."

Liyoko let the rocks drop and sat up straight, his ears twitching.

"Wha-" Kagome began, but stopped when Liyoko put a finger to his lips.

Shippo buried his face in Kagome's shirt.

"It's not Sango. It doesn't sound like Sango." Whispered Liyoko moving quietly to the opening. He stayed back so that no one could see him if they were walking by.

A woman walked by. Liyoko didn't know who she was. All she saw was piercing red eyes behind a fan. She was looking straight at them.

"Well, well." She said in a cold voice. "It seems that I have what I want and more in the palm of my hand."

"Kagura!" exclaimed Kagome breathlessly.

"Come out of there, Kagome. I promise you'll die slowly." Kagura jeered.

Liyoko looked at Kagome. "Move to the back." He mouthed soundlessly.

Kagome took Shippo as far back as she could, pressing herself against the hard packed dirt and roots behind her and covered her mouth. She struggled and kicked her feet, but she was pulled out.

Sango turned Kagome towards her and pressed a finger to her own lips. Kagome nodded and Sango removed her hand from her mouth.

Kagome leaned through the hold and motioned for Shippo to come. Shippo was so excited to see her he jumped on her, causing her to loose her balance and teeter forward. Sango grabbed the back of Kagome's skirt and dragged her out. She glared at Shippo, who grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Liyoko looked over at the hole Kagome had just disappeared through. He began to crawl toward it on his hands and knees.

"Come now Kagome! Hurry up and let's get this… OVER WITH!" And with those last words Kagura reached her hand into the hole and yanked Liyoko out by his shirt.

"What's this?" She asked. "Has Inuyasha been shrunken?"

"No! I'm Liyoko!" Yelled Liyoko, flailing his arms and kicking his feet.

"Oh, stop struggling." Said Kogura tonelessly.

Sango looked at Kilala. Kilala grew big and Sango motioned for Kagome to get on. She did. Shippo hugged closely to her. Sango tapped Kilala and she moved soundlessly away.

Sango leaned around the tree to see what Liyoko was doing. She had heard him yell and knew he was captured. She was Kogura holding him up, a look of amusement on her face.

"Kagome! Come out and get your new friend!" Kaugro called.

"Nobody else was in there. Just me." Liyoko lied.

"Liar! I know she is in there."

"Check for yourself."

"Fine!" She screamed, pinning him under her arm.

Sango pulled herself back against the tree as Kogura pushed her head into the hole. She leaned around the tree and winked at Liyoko, who had known she was there and was looking for her.

"Damn!" Kagura cursed. "Naraku said she'd be here."

"Naraku lied?" Said Liyoko, pretending to sound shocked.

"Shut up!" Screamed Kogura throwing him across the way.

Liyoko landed with a thud against a tree and fell to the ground.

Sango resisted the urge to rush out and help him. The element of surprise wouldn't be a great thing to pass up for nothing.

Liyoko stood, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

'Oh? You want to fight me? Do you know you're dealing with? Kogura the Wind Sorceress." She waved her fan at him.

"I could've sworn you where just so bimbo who overestimated her power!" Said Liyoko, pulling out his sword.

Sango half expected his sword to explode into a larger sword like Inuyasha's.

Liyoko was so much like Inuyasha at this moment that it would not have surprised her. It did ring faintly and seemed to glow with a blue aura.

"What's that?" Asked Kogura, laughing.

"Your doom, the Feksaigua." Liyoko said coolly, and then he ran at her.

She backed up, throwing blades of energy at him. He quickly sidestepped them. He jumped into the air and came down on her, a trail of blue energy following his sword.

She fell back and began to try and back away, rather clumsily. Liyoko's blade landed between her legs and he looked up at her, ginning.

"Darn I missed." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Next time I should try."

Kogura backed completely away after he sheathed his sword. Glaring, she pulled a feather from her hair and threw it down.

"We'll meet again" She said and flew off on an enlarged feather.

Sango ran out and hugged Liyoko. He didn't push her away. It reminded him of the way his mother would hug him when she was alive.

"That was wonderful!" She said, pulling him away from her and looking into his eyes. "C'mon, let's go find Kagome."

Before they had even turned to leave Miroku and Inuyasha came rushing into the clearing. They looked around, and then at Sango.

"Where is she?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kogura? Liyoko scared her off. It was really amazing." Sango said with a proud glance at Liyoko.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsaigua. He smiled and folded his arms.

"Okay, did you send Kagome somewhere safe?" Said Miroku. "Where is she?"

"I sent her off with Kilrlr. She'll be safe. We've just got to go find her." Said Sango.

Just then Kilrlr came rushing through the trees, Kagome holding tight to her back. She landed beside Sango and waited until Kagome and Shippo got off before retuning to her normal size and jumped into Sango's arms.

"I thought I said to take Kagome somewhere safe!" Sango scolded.

"Don't be angry at her, Sango. We hid when we saw Kogura fly over head, but I got worried and begged Kilrlr to take us back." Kagome explained.

"We should be safe now. The demon we encountered while hunting turned out to be a decoy. We disposed of it." Said Miroku.

"There's a small shack near here we can spend tonight in." Said Kagome. "I know it's still early, but we all need a bit of rest."

"I agree. Did you two catch anything?" Sango asked them.

They looked at each other, blushing.

"Better get to it." Said Sango with a smile.


End file.
